


11:59

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Multi, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tributo al Undécimo Doctor.<br/>El Doctor sabe que va a morir y antes de hacerlo visita por última vez a todos los que fueron sus amigos...lo sé, no soy muy buena resumiendo.<br/>Nada me pertenece, todo es de la BBC, ese maravilloso canal que tanto me hace sufrir y que ojalá existiera en España.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:59

El Doctor cerró los ojos. Se iba a morir y no podía hacer nada contra eso…bueno, había una cosa que podía hacer. Algo que no había hecho nunca pero que en aquel momento parecía lo único viable.  
Vería a todos sus nuevos amigos una vez más, aunque fuera -y sería- lo último que hiciera.  
Presionó los párpados con más fuerza aún y se olvidó por completo de donde estaba y de lo que le pasaba y, muy concentrado, focalizó a una niña rubia la noche antes de Navidad.

\-----

El Doctor apareció delante de una juguetería cerrada la víspera de Navidad. En el escaparate refulgía una bicicleta roja que estaba siendo una verdadera sensación aquella temporada entre los niños.  
Con ayuda de su destornillador sónico, forzó la cerradura y consiguió sacarla fuera del edificio. Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia un bloque de pisos londinenses que había llegado a conocer muy bien…

Rose Tyler no conseguía dormirse. A la mañana siguiente era Navidad y tenía muchísimas ganas de saber que regalos tendría; deseando con especial fuerza aquella bici roja que había visto en una tienda el día anterior.  
No se hacía muchas ilusiones porque sabía que su madre no era precisamente rica y que, por alguna razón, Papá Noel era más generoso con aquellos niños de buena familia que con los que tenían el poder adquisitivo de Jackie.  
De repente, un ruido interrumpió sus ensoñaciones. Parecían pasos, aunque no estaba del todo segura.  
Mis regalos; pensó emocionada mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a toda prisa al comedor.  
En cuanto llegó, soltó un gritito de alegría.  
Allí, en medio del humilde comedor-cocina, había una bicicleta roja envuelta por un lazo y con un pequeño mensaje:  
Para mi pequeña lobezna  
Ante estas palabras, la niña rubia frunció el ceño, guardándose el papel en un bolsillo, como intuyendo que más adelante sería de gran importancia en su vida, y se dispuso a estrenar su bicicleta nueva.

Mickey miró totalmente extasiado la bicicleta de su amiga.  
-¡Guau Rose, es una pasada!  
-¿A que sí? Es la mejor bici de la historia.-El chico titubeó un momento.  
-¿Puedo probarla?  
-Claro.-Mientras se disponía a montar en el brillante regalo le pareció ver a un hombre joven, vestido con traje y pajarita, mirándoles fijamente sonriendo desde la acera de enfrente. Pero, en cuanto pestañeó, el ya no estaba allí.  
Se encogió de hombros y terminó de montarse en el nuevo juguete de su mejor amiga.

\-----

El Doctor apareció otra vez delante de un orfanato de aspecto mucho más futurista que el bloque de edificios del que venía.  
-Siglo LI…-Musitó con una sonrisa a tiempo de ver a un niño aproximarse a toda prisa hacia él con andares airados.  
Cuando ocurrió el inevitable choque, el hombre agarró al pequeño evitando que se cayera.  
-¿No crees que ibas un poco rápido?-El niño clavó sus ojos azules en él con extrañeza y frunció el ceño, ligeramente ruborizado.  
-Lo siento señor, es que…  
-¿Qué? Me lo puedes contar, sé lo que sentirse solo.  
-Mire, perdón, pero no suelo hablar con desconocidos y menos cuando van vestidos de forma tan extraña…y antigua.-Su interlocutor rió de manera algo histérica y le sonrió con una mezcla de infantilidad y melancolía infinita.  
-Pero yo no soy un desconocido…-Se mordió la lengua. En realidad, no sabía el verdadero nombre de su amigo.  
Durante un instante, se arrepintió de estar allí, se sintió estúpido y pensó que había sido total y absolutamente inútil, pero –para su sorpresa- el niño le contestó con cordialidad.  
-Lo cierto es que tengo la sensación de que sí que te conozco, es extraño…-Miró hacia ambos lados, como temiendo que alguien apareciera, y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera.-Son unos chicos del orfanato. Estábamos jugando en el parque y teníamos que decidir qué seríamos en el futuro…y yo les he dicho que seré un héroe, que salvaré a la gente y que incluso igual puede que llegue a ser inmortal algún día.-Otra carcajada del extravagante hombre.  
-¿Y cuál es el problema?  
-Ellos se han reído, pero no como tú, sino con crueldad y me han dicho que, viniendo de donde vengo acabaré siendo una rata contrabandista cobarde sin ningún propósito en la vida…Lo peor es que seguramente tengan razón.-El desconocido lo atrajo hacia sí.  
-¡Ey!, tranquilo, te prometo que llegarás a ser un héroe, algún día. Y no escuches a esos…pequeños daleks.-El chico se alarmó.  
-¿Daleks, no estaban extintos?  
-Algo así, es complicado.-Respondió él meneando la cabeza.-Bueno, como iba diciendo…no les escuches lo más mínimo, seguro que es que te tienen envidia.  
-Tampoco es tan descabellado, soy bastante más guapo que ellos.-La tercera carcajada fue a la vez la más alegre y la más amarga de todas.  
-Ese es mi chico.-Le dijo revolviéndole el pelo mientras se levantaba de un salto y se alejaba.- ¡A más ver Capitán!  
-Pero si yo no soy…-No pudo acabar la frase, el misterioso individuo había desaparecido.

\-----

El siguiente sitio donde se apareció fue la zona de relaciones públicas de una empresa. Un sitio, en apariencia, de lo más corriente. Excluyendo un pequeño detalle: allí estaba la mujer que, durante un instante, fue la más importante de toda la creación.  
Donna Noble.  
El Doctor se quedó paralizado a un par de mesas de la suya. Tenía tantísimas cosas que decirle…a aquella que había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente y su salvación en más de un aspecto.  
Pero sabía, de una manera terrible y dolorosa, que no podía, que aquello crearía una paradoja y le destruiría la vida e, igual, el Universo entero. Así que se limitó a escuchar.  
-…no mamá, no. Te he dicho que no pienso hacer una de esas estúpidas dietas para la boda, no pienso volver a repetirlo… ¡Y NO MAMÁ, NO, NO PIENSO COMPRARLE EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA A TU MEJOR AMIGA, TE PONGAS COMO TE PONGAS!-Él no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
Esa es mi Donna.  
Al oír el sonido que había proferido, la pelirroja se giró.  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-No nada, he venido a una amiga y tu forma de hablar me ha recordado a ella…-No muy convencida de su escusa, la mujer insistió en el tema.  
-Así que una amiga, ¿eh?  
-Exacto, una mujer realmente excepcional, ya lo creo.-Donna soltó un bufido.  
-Entonces creo que te has equivocado de planta, aquí no hay nadie excepcional.  
-Para nada, estoy completamente seguro de que he acertado la planta.-Tras decir esto y dedicarle una enigmática sonrisa, aquel curioso hombre se dirigió al ascensor.  
-¡Hasta siempre Donna Noble!-Vaciló un instante y, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, consiguió añadir algo más mientras una lágrima solitaria le descendía por la mejilla.- ¡Allons-y! 

\----

Martha estaba teniendo un mal día; sus padres se estaban peleando otra vez y era físicamente imposible estudiar para el examen del día siguiente de biología en su casa con sus gritos así que se había salido al porche, donde pasaba las hojas del libro sin demasiado entusiasmo.  
En esto estaba cuando el Doctor apareció.  
Obviamente, no lo reconoció. Ni se habían conocido todavía ni tenía el mismo aspecto que tendría cuando lo hicieran, años después. Y, a pesar de ello, tuvo una endiablada sensación de conocerle de algo nada más verle aparecer al fondo de la calle y encaminarse hacia su casa hasta, finalmente, pararse en su portal.  
La sensación que aquello le produjo a la joven fue tan extraña que le resultaba imposible describirla con palabras, pero supo que aquel hombre era alguien importante, aunque todavía no supiera por qué.  
-¿Por qué me miras así?-Le preguntó sin demasiada simpatía.  
-Te pareces a alguien a quién quería mucho pero al que le hice mucho daño, nada más. ¿Te incomoda como te miro?-Su primer instinto fue contestar que sí y, sin embargo, empezó a dudar de que de veras la incomodara…en parte –empezó a creer- aquella mirada tan melancólica y cansada la reconfortaba.  
Al ver que no contestaba, él siguió hablando.  
-¿Naturales?-Asintió.- ¿Qué exactamente?  
-Anatomía humana. La verdad es que me gusta bastante, me gustaría ser médico, pero…-Se mordió el labio para evitar continuar, ¿por qué narices le estaba contando aquello a un desconocido?  
-... ¿pero qué? Hazme caso, Martha Jones, no dejes que nada, nada te detenga nunca de hacer aquello que deseas y aquello en lo que crees, me has oído, nunca.-Antes incluso de que ella pudiera tan siguiera platearse cómo era posible que supiera su nombre, El Doctor había vuelto a desaparecer.

\-----

En el lugar donde el Doctor se volvió a aparecer, había un estanque para patos sin patos y tres niños jugando a su alrededor, pasándose una pelota por encima del agua.  
Justo en aquel momento, al único niño del grupo se le cayó dentro. Sus amigas se echaron a reír.  
-¡Ahora tienes que ir a cogerla Rory!-Le reprendió entre risas la niña pelirroja mientras su amiga, de piel oscura, continuaba riéndose.  
Resignado, el que algún día se convertiría en El Último Centurión, se lanzó al estanque y, medio chapoteando, sacó la pelota y, tras secarla lo mejor que pudo con su ya de por sí empapada camiseta, se la entregó a su amiga pelirroja con las mejillas levente coloradas.  
-Oh, oh. ¡A Rory le gusta Amy, a Rory le gusta Amy!-La aludida la empujó entre risas y ambas cayeron al agua.  
-¡Calla Mels!-Gruñó Amy con su característico acento escocés. Ella fue a replicar algo y, entonces, reparó en su futuro marido.  
-Hola cielito.-Murmuró saludándole levemente con la mano antes de volverse hacia su amiga, él le devolvió el saludo y se marchó.  
Rory la miraba ligeramente extrañado.  
-¿A quién le hablabas?  
-A nadie, no importa.-Sonrió de medio lado y los tres continuaron jugando sin mayor preocupación.

\-----

Ya solo quedaba una visita que hacer.  
El Doctor dudó un momento, había tantas Claras a las que podría visitar…  
Entonces reparó en un detalle: Clara le había dicho, muchos años antes, cuando aún vivía en Gallifrey, qué T.A.D.I.S. coger, pero… ¿cómo lo podía saber si nadie se lo había dicho antes?  
Así que, haciendo algo que creía que nunca volvería hacer, se dirigió a la ciudad que le había visto nacer hacía ya más de un milenio…  
…y allí la encontró.  
Clara Oswin Oswald, la chica imposible, intentando –como no- hacer un soufflé. Los resultados parecían tan buenos como en todas sus otras facetas.  
Contuvo una risita.  
-¡Oswald!-La llamó.  
-¿Qué?-Replicó ella, volviéndose de golpe y mostrando cierto asombro en su rostro al verle.-Te conozco, ¿cierto?  
-Es probable, mucha gente me conoce. John Smith.-Le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó.-Tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande.  
-Adelante, me siento generosa, chico sin cejas.  
-¡¿Sin cejas?!-Bufó un momento, Clara tenía un especial talento para sacarle de quicio en los momentos menos apropiados. En parte, era una de las razones por las cuales la adoraba tanto.-Bien. Tengo un amigo, se llama El Doctor y está a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida…si tú no le ayudas. Va a robar una T.A.R.D.I.S. y tú debes indicarle que no está cogiendo la correcta, que debe coger la contigua a esta, ¿lo harás por mí, por favor?-Ella lo meditó un momento y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Sí, la verdad es que sí. No entiendo muy bien por qué…además, está prohibido…pero...siento que debo hacerlo-La abrazó.  
-¡Gracias Clara! ¡Adiós!-Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.  
-¡Adiós! Corre, chico listo, ¡y recuérdame!  
-Así lo haré, ¡lo prometo!

\----

Y allí estaba de nuevo, a punto de morir, con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento de la reencarnación.  
Miles de imágenes acudieron a su mente, miles de personas, momentos y lugares, y, a pesar de ello, tan solo pudo retener una.  
La de la chica que esperó.  
La de la chica del nombre de cuento de hadas.  
La de la primera cara que había visto con aquellos ojos.  
La de su maravillosa, brillante, loca, imposible Amelia Pond.

-Gerónimo.-Murmuró instantes antes de que el dolor comenzara.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo! Es un pequeño one-shot que no pude evitar escribir tras saber de la despedida de Matt Smith...es mi Doctor favorito (o mejor dicho, el más favorito porque todos ME ENCANTAN en realidad) lo de la bici de Rose se basa en una frase que dice Nine a Rose en la temporada y lo de Jack huérfano...llamadme rara, pero siempre me lo he imaginado así de niño (aunque igual técnicamente no es cannon teniendo en cuenta aquel episodio de la segunda temporada de Torchwood en elq ue se habla de su infancia, pero bueno...).
> 
> También he colgado la historia en mi blog: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2013/06/11-59-doctor-who.html (Lo sé, casi ni se nota la autopubli...)
> 
> Obviamente, nada me pertenece o si no la serie sería de bastante peor calidad aunque con menos sufrimiento para los personajes (y los fans, cuyo número también menguaría). 
> 
> Esperando que os guste esta ñoñería que acabo de colgar,
> 
> Marla


End file.
